Moments
by Elledreamer
Summary: A collection of prompted oneshots. A range of studies and sketches on a range of characters and pairings.
1. Try Again

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you may recognise. This is applicable to all the chapters of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Prompt No. 59 – 'Try Again'_

It wasn't so much the fact they were running through Hogwarts in the middle of a full out battle that really got to Hermione, but more that they were running towards a bathroom to try to find a gigantic dead snake from which to gather fangs from. She had always tried to see reason in most of the situations they had been in over the last few months but as she felt herself be dragged along after Ron she couldn't shake the feeling of absurdity from her and felt that if she ever did get out of this situation alive she'd be lucky not to be mad.

Of course, she was used to it all now, and she did understand the logic in what she and Ron were doing but after everything that had happened it felt as if she were working in a daze, not really thinking about what it was she was doing, as if her body were separate from her mind and thoughts and was acting of it's own accord.

They managed to reach Moaning Myrtle's bathroom within a few minutes and ahead of Hermione, Ron burst in without a moments thought. Hermione followed a little more tentatively. No doubt that a trip into the Chamber of Secrets would be without some sort of problem. Problems seemed to follow them everywhere these days, not forgetting that the majority of them were life threatening.

Being in danger had become such a regular part of her life Hermione was used to feeling her heart thud in her chest and sick feeling of fear grip hold of her. It had become normal a feeling as being cold or annoyed or embarrassed or happy…

Ron was now over at the sinks apparently searching for something. Hermione wandered over, the urgency had now slipped from her and she gazed around the grubby bathroom wondering where Myrtle was. Perhaps she had left…get away from the war…or help fight. Hermione didn't know which option she preferred and was broken from her extremely irrelevant thoughts by Ron's optimistic shout.

"Found it!" Hermione walked over to where Ron was gazing down at one of the taps. A small etching of a snake was visible on one side. The tap seemed to glint in the flickering light of the nearby wall candle.

"Now what" she muttered staring at the snake as if it was going to move at any second.

"That's the problem," Ron said, grimacing at her and Hermione could see his mood deplete a little "You need to speak Parseltongue to open it". Hermione's heart sunk.

"What?" she asked, pushing her hair back. How on earth were they going to get in now? She wondered if Ron had thought of this when he suggested the Chamber of Secrets but kept the thought to herself as she stared at the tap trying to think of what to do. Perhaps they should go and find Harry she thought numbly trying to think of a solution.

Ron broke her from her thoughts again.

"I think I can do it". Hermione looked up at him.

"What? Really?" She frowned. How could Ron speak Parseltongue? Ron continued,

"When Harry opened the locket. He spoke Parseltongue then. I think I can say it now"

"Do you think so?" asked Hermione. In reality she didn't know how someone who had never spoken a language like Parseltongue could pick it up within such a short time but she didn't let Ron hear her thoughts. Perhaps there was a slim chance of it working…

Ron looked at her.

"Shall I give it a go?" Hermione paused for less than a split second before nodding her head.

"Try it".

Ron turned his attention back to the tap and stared at it. Hermione could see him trying to psych himself up as he rolled the words over in his head.

His first try sounded much like any Parseltongue Hermione had heard before but nothing happened. She glanced up to Ron.

"Try again" she whispered, not wanting to break the feeling of tension that had seemed to settle over the pair of them. Ron tried again, but again nothing happened. Hermione repeated herself but the third attempt merely caused Ron to sigh in frustration and slump back, dejected.

Hermione took a couple of steps further.

"Just try again Ron, one more try" she paused, still looking at him "I'm sure you can do this". Ron looked up at her and offered a half smile. Hermione looked at him. They had to get this to work. She knew it could work, that it would work. They just needed one more try… Ron nodded to himself as he turned back to the tap.

"Try again" he murmured to himself, and with a last heartfelt glance at Hermione that made her heart feel as though it were on fire he spoke the Parseltongue again.

Two agonising seconds passed before the sink sunk back into the wall. Hermione leapt up and spun round to face Ron, grinning.

"You did it" she breathed elated. Ron himself was grinning.

"Now we've just got to go down there, find the big dead snake and collect it's fangs. Piece of cake". Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, but inside her heart was thudding with excitement and a sudden ferocity she had never felt before.

Ron peered down the hole the sink had revealed, and with an excited smile on his face turned to look at Hermione.

"Let's go".

* * *

**A/N: This fic is going to consist of a collection of oneshots, each based on a prompt from a table from 100promts (the link to which can be found on my profile page). Thank you to my beta spinkle22! Any reviews are much appreciated - Elle xx  
**


	2. Children

Chapter 2

_Prompt No. 97 – Writer's Choice – Children_

Molly Weasley sat back into her armchair. From the kitchen, the sound of the radio drifted through lazily, updating the Wizarding world on recent developments the Ministry had uncovered. The last rouge Death Eater had been caught, there'd been a disturbance in London when a particularly exuberant party had resulted in several Muggles having to be hospitalised due to some nasty broken bones, and recent Quidditch results were announced.

Molly however, wasn't particularly listening to the radio. Her mind was drifting. It tended to do that these days, Molly knew that she was getting old now but she welcomed the times when she could just lay back and think about anything that crossed her mind. She certainly had the time and opportunity these days. Although at least one of her children visited once a day there were still endless hours of quiet that echoed through The Burrow. It was very different to what it had been when there were seven kids charging about the place.

Molly had often pondered but still couldn't decide which she preferred. When the kids were younger they had been perfect. Her children. Her perfect children. True, looking back she had wanted to throttle them half the time, but they were children. Something that Molly realised was truly precious. Because now they were grown up, with children of their own, and something that Molly was just as proud of were her twelve grandchildren.

It was one of the strangest feelings in the world, she had discovered, gaining a grandchild. When Victoire had been born Molly had gone to visit in the hospital and seeing the tiny bundle wrapped in her mother's arms, and her own son sat proudly next to the pair she had felt a rush of feelings that she had never experienced before.

It was a combination of the indescribable feeling she had gotten when she had each of her own children and a sense of pride, joy and a feeling that the future could only be brilliant with her grandchildren in it. And then it had happened eleven more times. Molly knew she was blessed to have so many grandchildren, and such wonderful ones too, but she knew that every parent and grandparent thought that. Their children were the best.

Molly knew hers were.

When Bill had been born she'd thought it was the best thing in the world. Nothing could beat her very own son. Nothing and no one. She'd doted over him, shown him off to everyone. The perfect child and the perfect feeling that had come with it. She smiled wanly. He _was_ perfect as a child too, always good, always willing. He still was. Bill was wonderful. He took care of everything and everyone and never complained. He looked after her and Molly knew how hard it was on him sometimes, but he looked through it. It was quite remarkable. Bill was her first, her eldest, her everything.

When Charlie arrived she had been a little more used to things. A little more accustomed to changing nappies and feeding properly. Charlie was a very different child to what Bill had been like. He always wanted to get around. Wriggling if you held him for too long, always wanting to crawl, walk, roll around in the mud Molly though with a smile. Charlie's love for the garden and all things wild was one thing that definitely hadn't faded with time. Although Charlie hadn't ever married, he was a great uncle. Molly loved him for it. Independent and unyielding. Charlie was her second, her active boy, her rock.

Percy was different from the others. Always cutting himself off from the others, always on his own. Molly had tried and tried again to get him to play with the others, but to no avail. As a baby she often thought he had been the easiest, quiet and placid, but looking back she could see that he had probably been the hardest… difficult to please, she'd never really known how to deal with Percy. Now he was still the same, different, but he tried to connect himself with the rest of the family more than ever, Molly smiled, she knew he was trying to make up for lost time. He'd even named his first daughter after her, but she didn't mind, Percy was Percy, he always was and always would be. Percy was her third, her quiet boy, her mind.

The twins were like nothing Molly had ever experienced before. Fred and George were…just that…Fred and George and nothing could change that. As much trouble they'd been as children, they'd been so much fun. Molly knew there hadn't been a day gone past when she hadn't smiled at them for something or the other. They had always been confident. Never swayed by anything. But the thing that Molly always remembered is that they were always there when it had mattered. When it had really mattered they'd be there. With a joke or two on the side. Then it had all gone wrong. Fred had died, and it had all gone wrong. Losing Fred had broken Molly. No parent should have to see their child die and it had killed a part of her. Fred was her boy, the leader of the two, and then…he wasn't. He was gone. Molly knew that, whatever had happened, wherever he was, it would be ok. She had come to terms with it over the years, but it would never really heal, ever. George was different now. She knew he always would be. He had always been the quieter of the two, the follower but now he was withdrawn, and distant somewhat. Out of all her children, the war had had the greatest effect on George. Molly hated to see him like that. Broken. Hurt. Mainly because she knew there was nothing she could do. Only time could've helped. And it had really. George was better now, a lot better for what had happened. But Molly knew he'd never be really ok, never properly be the same. But he had gotten better. He'd become kinder though, and softer in a way. He loved his kids in such a way that Molly knew they'd always be truly thankful for their dad, and their Uncle Fred. Because George could pass that onto his kids. Not just his love, but Fred's too. George was different, but still George. Fred was her fourth. George was her fifth. They were her twins, her troublemakers, her smile.

Ron had been different too. Perhaps the only one of her children Molly looked back on with a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite pinpoint. As a child he'd always been the baby, the youngest really, Ginny was her girl and Ron the baby. He'd clung onto being young when Ginny was born, reluctant to join in with his older brothers, wanting to play with Ginny, keep hold of Molly. Molly had to admit he'd probably been the most overlooked of all her children. Somehow always being pushed into the background. He'd been a good baby, and Molly missed Ron's childhood most of all, it had been lost all too quickly… with everything that had happened. When he'd gone off to Hogwarts he caused her more worry than she could fathom. He'd ended up in trouble or in the hospital wing more time than all of his siblings put together. But he'd made friends with Harry, something Molly was eternally grateful for. She was eternally proud of Ron's loyalty to his friend. It was unwavering. All her children were brave, but Ron had it in his nature. Molly suspected Ron was the biggest Gryffindor of all her children. And of course with Harry came Hermione. That girl had changed Ron's world. Molly knew she had been amongst the majority cheering when the pair finally got married. Hermione was a blessing. Ron was still Ron now. He'd made it as an Auror and still had his beautiful wife and best friend, but he'd brought from the war a fierce passion for everything he did, and most importantly for his family. Ron was her sixth, her baby boy, her heart.

Then came her girl. Her beautiful, brilliant girl. Ginny. She was perfect. From the moment she had been born, till now with her three just as brilliant children. Through the years Molly had longed for a girl. To have a daughter was something she had thought only existed in her dreams. Until it had happened. It had been the most magical day of her life. Ginny had been just that, her little girl. Letting her hair be brushed, and dolls be bought. Molly suspected that Ginny had never really been one for it all, but had used it as an escape from her brothers. As much as Molly knew she'd hated them, she knew that Ginny had loved her brothers just as much. She'd cared. She'd cried when one of them was upset. She cared so much. She still did, in her own family and her extended family. Molly had always known that Ginny was going to be special. Number seven, and she was pretty powerful. Power she'd used to fight with such intensity and promise Molly knew she'd always be there. Good and there. She'd married Harry of course, the Boy Who Lived. No one else for Ginny. It had been perfect, and it still was. Ginny was her seventh, her girl, her love.

Molly had seven – still had and always would she reminded herself quietly, glancing at the clock on the wall. But now they had children of their own. Molly adored watching her children be parents, because they were brilliant at it. Each to their own they'd raised twelve amazing human beings. Twelve children she knew would be some of the best Witches and Wizards on the planet. Just their parents. Just like her children.

Because they were really, Molly thought, laying further back into her cushions. They were one third her, one third Arthur, and one third them. They were all Weasleys. All her children. And they always would be. Because that was the most important thing in the world. Her children.


	3. Flying

Chapter 3

_Prompt No. 88 – Flying_

The class quickly gathered up their things and raced for the door. Cho sighed contentedly as she pushed her notes into her bag and followed her classmates out of the room. History of Magic had to be one of the most loathed subjects at Hogwarts, and it was no surprise. Cho didn't think that she knew anyone who could stand the hours spent in depressed stupor as Professor Bins droned mercilessly on. It was unnatural.

But now they were out, and free, and had all of the Christmas holidays to look forward to, as well as the Yule Ball, which was the only thing that people could talk about these days. Well, aside from the tournament, Cho thought. The First Task had created a wave of excitement through the school and most people were avidly looking forward to the next one, as well as, hopefully, another Hogwarts victory.

Cho was quite happy to continue as normal. Lessons, Hogsmede, and flying. When she'd heard that the Quidditch was to be cancelled that year Cho had been rather disgruntled to say the least. It hadn't stopped her flying though, and Cho knew that the world would have to stop spinning before she gave up flying.

She and her friends had reached their common room, and in front of her, Cho was vaguely aware of Marietta answering the question for them. As the rest of the Ravenclaw fifth-years threw themselves into the armchairs, moaning about History of Magic and noting how it wasted precious time that could be better spent working on other, more important subjects, Cho made her way up to her dormitory and grabbed her cloak.

She heard Marietta follow her up.

"What're you doing, Cho?" Cho glanced over to her friend, tying her cloak at the front.

"I'm going for a fly. I'll see you later."

"But it's freezing!"

"I know." Cho grabbed her broomstick and offered her friend a quick smile as she walked past her out of the dormitory.

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was empty when she arrived but a fierce wind picked up the ends of her cloak and pulled her hair to the side. Cho didn't care for the weather. All she cared about was flying. She mounted her broom and kicked off, instantly feeling elated by the feeling in her stomach.

Cho loved to fly more than anything in the world. The rush of feelings that danced through her were unmatchable by anything. The feeling of the wind whipping into her face, the freedom that filled her up was amazing. When Cho flew she could forget everything, be free, and fly.

After several minutes she sensed someone below her. She slowed a little and glanced down. Another warm rush filled her stomach, but this time, it wasn't from the flying.

Stood below, on the edge of the pitch, clutching his own broomstick and staring up at her was the unmistakeable figure of Cedric Diggory.

Cedric Diggory. One of the Hogwarts champions. When his name had come out of the Goblet, Cho had cheered as much as the others. But inside she had felt more pleased. More pleased than the others. Something about Cedric brought back that rush. The feeling that someone was twisting her up inside, that made her heart speed up. Cho knew it wasn't like how the other girls felt when they craned their necks to see him and squealed when he walked past them in the corridor. No, Cho felt different, more resolute, more sure of herself, and more sure of the feeling. It felt strangely right.

With a jolt, Cho realised that her broom was drifting along without her control and she was still staring down numbly at Cedric. She quickly sped up and looked up to the horizon. She briefly wondered what she should do, and whether Cedric wanted her to land for… whatever reason. She carried on flying for a few more minutes, sending tentative glances down and still debating what to do, before Cedric finally mounted his own broom and took off. It took several seconds for Cho to realise he was heading for her. The rush inside of her increased so much it caused her to inadvertedly speed up. Unprepared, she wobbled dangerously for a couple of seconds before she was able to gain control again and slow herself down.

As she straightened herself, Cedric moved in beside her,

"Hey, you OK?" Cho smiled across at him, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine," she answered, stuttering slightly, "You?" Cedric twisted his mouth and looked out in front of them.

"I'm fine too. Just thought I'd come for a fly. Clear my head." Cho nodded in reply, muttering a small, 'Yeah,' that she was sure Cedric didn't hear.

They flew slowly in silence for a short while before Cedric continued.

"And," he said, following on from his last words, "I was wondering… I was wondering if you would like to come to the Yule Ball with me. If you want to, you know."

Cho didn't know what to do. She knew Cedric a little through Quidditch, and liked him quite a lot, but here he was asking _her_ out. She slowed her broom down and slowly looked across to Cedric. The rush of feelings were back, stronger than ever.

"Erm - " Now she was going to make a fool of herself. She had one chance to get this right. To make things right. "Yeah. Yeah I'd love to!" She smiled at Cedric and laughed a little. She'd actually done it. She was really quite pleased with herself.

Cedric smiled too, and sped up a little to accommodate to Cho's increased, slated speed.

"Great," he said, "I really am glad. You might not believe it but I was dreading this more than I'm dreading the Second Task."

Cho let out a small laugh again.

"I think I was nervous too." She was suddenly aware of how cold the wind had become, and a light drizzle was blustering into their faces.

"Let's go inside." Cedric said, and Cho nodded her agreement.

Together, the two Seekers slowly landed and made their way back to the castle. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, Cho looked up to Cedric again.

"Cedric, I - thank you." Cedric stared back at her intently and Cho met his gaze. He offered her a small smile before leaning down a softly kissing her on the lips.

It was amazing, and even though her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Cho knew. She felt it. She was flying.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the two previous have been edited since 15/04/08. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, it really is appreciated and thanks to my wonderful beta spinkle22 - Elle xx  
**


End file.
